Commercial and residential washing machines typically include an inner and outer drum. The inner drum will hold the clothes and will rotate within the outer drum, thereby agitating the clothes during a wash cycle. The outer drum is essentially a tub that holds the water and detergent during the wash cycle. Water is removed by a pump and in the area between the inner and outer drum will remain moist even after the water is pumped out. This area between the inner and outer drum will continue to build up mold, mildew and residue from detergent and other contaminants as part of the ongoing wash cycles. There is potential for growth of this mold and mildew eventually leading to odor that can become overpowering. In some instances, this area must be cleaned.
In some current systems, removal of mold, mildew and other contaminants is accomplished through chemical means. These are costly solutions that must be applied periodically resulting in significant expense. In addition, the chemicals used will be transferred to municipal water treatment facilities and beyond and are not environmentally focused. For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.